The Legend of the Orb of Elements
by opuscon789
Summary: Stein was a pony that was not like. He dreamed that one day he will become the ruler of Equestria but when the princess told him that he couldn't he was upset and he ran away from home and found himself on a island. he finds a orb that sucks the life energy out of the mane 6 and the princesses. he uses it to make him ruler of the kingdom. Rainbow Dash happens to escape his lab.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Stein was a young green pony with brown mane. He was born on June 7th 1989 in the city of Las Pegasus. He was a unicorn and, he was a small pony with big dreams. All he wanted was to become king of Equestria. He started to draw in class about his dream.

"What this?" said the teacher

"I'm drawing the future of Equestria in my view,"

"Well one day you can make this county better. You can change the world one day you know."

"Really?"

"I believe in you."

The teacher was Stein's only friend in the classroom. The other young ponies hated him. He uses to sit alone every day. Sometimes the kids bug him in different ways as possible. Now he's the only pony in the class that does not have a cutie mark. One day Princess Celesta visited the classroom. Stein wasn't going to talk to her because he was worried that the class would laugh at him, so he sat alone like always.

"All right so this story is about The Three Little Ponies." said Celesta

_Ones there where three ponies, they lived with their mother. One was a pegasus, another was a unicorn, and the other was a earth pony. They lived a happy live, every morning they wake up and take care of their mother. They take care of all of the house choirs; they cleaned the gutters, cleaned there rooms, did laundry, and made breakfast, lunch and dinner. One day there mother called them in. _

_"Your very good girls and I'm very proud of you girls. But my time is about to be up in this world and now your growing older. I want you girls to start living an independent life. You took care of me very well and your father will be proud of you girls. But it's my time for me to go join your father. I'm letting you go explore the outside world. Go my darling, go explore, now is the time for you to that."_

_Their mother passed away after that statement she said. Soon the girls moved in their own separate ways. The earth pony looked around and found a perfect spot for her house. She starts to build it out of straw. The unicorn did the same thing but instead made her house out of sticks. The pegasus did the same thing but made her house out of clouds. They lived in the houses for a month now. There was a cougar running around looking for food. He happens to find a house made of straw with a pony living inside. The cougar walks up to the house…_

When the princess was reading the book she looks into the corner. She finds Stein in the corner siting alone.

"Hey why don't you sit next to me," said Celesta

"I'm too scared to sit next to a pony that is very important."

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you,"

Stein sat next to the princess, the other ponies were mad to see that he was sitting next to the princess. Celesta continued on the story. After she was done she asked the class a question.

"What did you learn on this story?"

"To never build with stick because sticks and stones break my bones," said one of the ponies

"No, it's to always do a great job on the house you build."

"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA," said the ponies

"Well when I grow up I don't want any of their houses," said Stein

"What do you want then?"

"I want to be ruler of Equestria."

Celesta laughed.

"Well I don't think that will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I have an iron heart there for I live for a very long time. I have another 5000 years to go before I die, you can still be part of the court but you won't make many laws as I do."

Stein starts to cry. He gets up and walks toward the door.

"If I can't be the leader of Equestria then I'm just going to find a way to kick you out of the castle or to kill you."

Stein's cutie mark appears and looks like a book with gears all around it in a triangle. He walks out of the room and slammed the door. He soon ran away from his parents and went into the mountains. He went to the side of Equestria and found himself at a beach.

"I will find a way to kill you princess and its hidden somewhere in this world!"

He made himself a raft out of stick and went onto the ocean. He traveled for hours and they turned into days and then months. One day he had no hope of getting back home but he saw an island. He swam for shore. As he explored the island he came across ruins.

He went inside and made careful steps. He steps on a brick and it was a trap. He ducks for his life. Arrows come out of no were. He happens to make it through all the traps. At the end was a ball of light and on the floor was a description of what it is.

**Whoever touches this orb will harness its power. This orb has the power to suck the life energy out of the Elements of Harmony group of friend and the princesses of Equestria. When all of their life energy is put into the orb you can harness their power and live for an eternity. Also if you do it you also become ruler of Equestria. But there is one element that will get away and try to stop you. That element will be the strongest and it's the element of loyalty. If you're able to get all of their power they will die and you will be invisible and nothing can stop you. **

Stein touches the orb and fells the power it's giving him. It flowed throughout his body and the he gets an idea. For the next 10 years he starts to build a lab from scratch. He developed electricity on the island and made a ship that was made for capturing the elements and the princesses. Ones he had went back to Equestria to look at the news he found the elements of harmony group. It was time to put his plan into action.

"I will not give up until I have my perfect world and the attack starts now." 


	2. Chapter 2

It is a beautiful morning in the small town of Ponyville. In a house in the clouds their lives a pony that goes by the name, Rainbow Dash. She had a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt for a cutie mark and had a blue body with a rainbow mane. She is the best flyer in Equestria and that because of the spectacular sonic rainboom. She is also a member of the mane 6 (or what the princess calls it, The Elements of Harmony).

The sun rises over her bed. The sunlight soon went over her eyes.

"Mom just five more minutes," she mumbled

She opens her eyes slightly and looks around. She got out of bed and went out of her house toward the town. So far everything was peaceful. The birds were chirping the flowers are blooming; it seemed like a beautiful day, nothing out of the ordinary. Rainbow went to Twilight's house to just hang out.

"Morning Twilight," said Rainbow

"Not now, I'm studying," said Twilight

"You need to stop researching and start hanging with your friend."

"Sorry Rainbow, I just can't hang out right now, I have to write a report on pony nature and I have to read a book on it."

"You're not in school anymore, you can do anything now in your life and you're wasting it on studying. Don't you already know about pony nature, you're supposed to know that in 2nd grade?"

"I want to learn that again; you will probably never understand me, unless you read my mind."

"Ok then continue on you stupid studies, I have better things to do."

Rainbow walks out of the library, she pays no attention to Twilight.

Stein gets ready for an attack on the small town of Ponyville. He has prepared a plan for the attack. The orb has the power to detect the mane 6 and can guide anyone to them. He has also prepared a gas to makes them fall asleep for 3 hours. Since he knows that some of the mane 6 are unicorns he will put a spell on them to make it that they can't use magic. Stein's plan was perfectly planed. He was ready for any situation. The ship looked like an alien spacecraft with lights, jets, everything you suspect in an alien spacecraft.

His ship takes off and heads toward the main land. He gets out a map and circled were Ponyville is.

"I need to set the autopilot to head there or I might lead this ship into a desert."

The ship is on course to Ponyville.

Rainbow flies toward Cloudsdale to see the weather report for Ponyville. When she walked into the weather center of Cloudsdale she saw her boss. She was an orange pony and had a black mane, also having a cloud with droplets as her cutie mark.

"Good morning Sunrise," Rainbow said lightly

"Morning Rainbow, did you come to pick up Ponyville's weather report for tomorrow?" asked Sunrise

"Yep I did."

"I planned it, In Ponyville tomorrow there supposed to be partly cloudy."

"Great, I'm going to get the clouds and then I'm out of here."

"You seem to like it when it's partly cloudy, why do you like it so much?"

"Sometimes in the middle of the day I take a nap and when its sunny outside I have to sleep on a tree and sleeping on wood is not pleasant. If it's partly cloudy, cloudy, or raining I can sleep on a cloud in the middle of the day and if it's raining outside I can spend the day above the clouds and sleep."

"Ok back to work."

Rainbow looks outside and looked at Ponyville. It looked very beautiful from her view in Cloudsdale, but it wasn't beautiful for long. An alien ship appeared in the distance and it was headed right toward Ponyville. She runs back inside and worries about her friends.

"I need to protect them and to do that I need to beat the ship to Ponyville or who knows what's going to happen." She thought

She runs out of the building and goes into a downward possession toward the ground. She flaps her wings as fast as she could. A Mach cone forms around her, in a matter a seconds a loud boom and a rainbow circle exploded like she was going into a portal. Her speed doubles and now she is unstoppable.

"I will be in Ponyville in no time."

Princess Celesta is looking outside of the castle thinking it's a beautiful day but she was worried about Ponyville as it came closer to the tiny town.

"He sis, what's going on today?" asked Luna

"Look over there," said Celesta

Luna looks at Ponyville from her view from Canterlot. It did not take her long to figure out what was going on.

"This looks like a dangerous situation," Luna worried

All of a sudden there was a loud boom and when both of the princesses looked to see was it was they were surprised.

"A Sonic Rainboom, That must Rainbow Dash heading back to Ponyville as fast as she could," said Celesta

"We need to take action now what do you want the guards to do?"

"Tell them to block off every road that goes to Ponyville and evacuate all of the town and ponies can get out but no pony will get in."

"But I don't think that the guards will make it in time to evacuate the town."

"Then tell them to lay low."

Rainbow makes it back into Ponyville and stops at the library.

"Twilight, you need to come outside like now."

"But I'm in the middle of reading this really good book."

"But there is something much more important than a book."

"Then what is that?"

Rainbow Dash bites Twilight by the tail.

"Ouch don't do that."

Rainbow drags Twilight outside. It did not take long for Twilight to realize what was going on.

"What's going on here, I see a ship right over Ponyville."

A ship compartment hangs out of the ship and in it was a white ball which looked like an orb, it was filled with power. Twilight and Rainbow look at themselves and find a glittery substance coming out of them and into the orb. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack run up to both of them.

"What in tarnation," yelled Applejack?

"Maybe that ship up there will give us all free cupcakes," said Pinkie

"I don't like the look of that ship; it looks disgusting, I will never put my hooves on that," said Rarity

"I'm scared; I'm so scared right now I think I want to scream, Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Fluttershy yelled quietly

Twilight looks at them carefully and finds that there is a glittery substance coming out of her friends as well. The ship drops a ball on top of the mane 6. Ones it hit the ground it exploded on them with smoke everywhere. Twilight fainted with Applejack following. Pinkie Pie fell to the ground along with Rarity and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was the last one standing and before she fell to the ground she saw a green, brown mare pony laughing. Rainbow faints and falls to the ground, she was now unable to move. Now she is hoping when she wakes up she will be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash was knocked out and she was dreaming. She was in the air standing on a cloud. A pony appeared right in front of her. She had a white body with a brown mane and a halo cutie mark, she was a pegasus pony.

"Rainbow Dash, your life is in danger," she said softly

"Who are you?"

"I am your guardian angel, call me Faith."

"I think I know that my life is in danger."

"It's not only you; it's also your friends."

"Do I have to save them?"

"Try to save them; they're very important in this world, even you are important in this world."

"I don't think I'm alive."

"You are alive, you're dreaming."

"Well I have one last chance to save my friends."

"Maybe you will have more than that."

"Really?"

"It depends on what happens, but remember I will believe in you always. I want you lay down and when you wake up I want you to believe in yourself and defeat the challenge lying ahead."

Rainbow Dash lays her head on the cloud and closes her eyes. Then she starts hearing voices.

"Rainbow Dash, wake up."

Rainbow opens her eyes slightly and finds Twilight standing over her.

"You're ok."

"Twilight, where are we?"

"Were trapped in a cell and I don't know where we are."

"Well I want a cupcake because I never had one in days," said Pinkie

"My hooves are dirty, now I have to wash them," said Rarity

"I can't be here I need to go outside and explore the nature," said Fluttershy

"I need to buck some more apples back at home," said Applejack

"Well too bad you can't do that and you can't say goodbye to your family either," said a voice

The entire mane 6 looks at the outside of the bars of their cell.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" asked Twilight

"I'm sorry I never told you my name yet. My name is Stein; call me Dr. Stein if you like."

"I know you from a book that talks about your disappearance and how you were never found." said Twilight

"Well do you remember in the book when it talks about what I wanted to do?"

"Yep, you wanted to become the leader of Equestria."

"I actually ran away from home, no pony kidnapped me."

"So why did you kidnap us?"

"We'll have you heard of the Legend of the Orb of Elements."

"I read it in a book on the Elements of Harmony but ever one knows it's a myth, it's not true."

"Then what do I have behind this glass?"

Twilight looks at the glass and finds an orb siting there.

"What is that?"

"The Orb of Elements, It has the power to suck the life energy out of the mane 6 and the 3 princesses."

"You can't do that." said Rainbow

"I can because I have it and it turns out that ones I suck out all of your life energy, I will become ruler of Equestria and become the most powerful pony in the universe."

"No I won't let that happen," said Twilight

"Me too," said Rainbow

"Me three," said Pinkie

"Me four," said Rarity

"Me five," said Applejack

"I'm too scared," said Fluttershy

"Too bad because you're locked in a cell," laughed Stein

Stein pulls the switch and the glass covering the orb rose upwards. Then the orb shined brighter than a flashlight. The entire mane 6 has life energy pouring out of them. They all got weaker and weaker as the seconds passed. Pinkie Pie fainted and all of her life energy sucked out, she was now dead.

"How is Pinkie Pie already dead?" asked Applejack

"I think that she has eaten too many cupcakes, that shortened her life span," said Twilight

Rainbow Dash thinks to herself "I need to think of something before I die and join Pinkie Pie. I need to break the bars and save everyone."

Applejack falls to the ground and she was dead. Rarity faints and only 3 remain.

Rainbow Dash rams the bars over and over. By the 5th time they break into pieces.

"Twilight, Fluttershy let's get out of here."

Twilight and Fluttershy fall to the ground.

"Save yourself Rainbow, we both can't live any longer," said Fluttershy

"But your my best friends," said Rainbow

"Go, forget about us, just save yourself," said Twilight

Rainbow flies through the window with the last of her life energy. Stein watches her as she flew away.

"You must be the loyaltyone, fine then; game on," he said

Rainbow flies for 3 hours straight not knowing where she's going. She was tired and beat and it was horrible. She stops in the stratosphere and lands on top of a cloud and rest. She has flashbacks with her friends that she cared about, and then she falls into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash wakes up when the sun came up. The sun covers her body as it came up. Rainbow jolts up and looks around. For some reason she never gained allot of her live energy back. It seems like she gained some energy overnight but not all of it.

She looks around from the cloud she was staining on. She tries to find land. She finds it but how can she get there if she's too tired.

"I need to find a way to get back to Ponyville without out using allot of energy."

Rainbow thinks for a couple minutes, but what if she glided here way there without using too much energy. She estimates the how long it will take her and how she was going to get there and what angle to go at. She figures if she drops a foot per minute she will make it back to Ponyville in about 19 hours and 13 minutes. She jumps off the cloud and starts her glide.

"This is going to be a long day but it's worth it."

…

About a day later Princesses Celesta, Luna, and Candace come to Ponyville to figure out what happed 2 days earlier. Everyone was happy to see the three princesses come to town but 2 days earlier the town was almost destroyed. Almost all of the building except the town hall was destroyed. All the building made out of clouds (which are all homes where pegusi lived) where spared. The town started to rebuild but they only clean up the town. But that was not the only big news going around. The mane 6 was missing after that tragic day. None of them have turned up anywhere, the guards have looked all across Equestria but they could never find them. Princess Celesta wanted to make a speech at the emergency town hall meeting in Ponyville. At this meeting she will talk about the treat and what the town needs to do to rebuild.

Everypony in the town attends the meeting. The meeting started at 10:00.

The mare speaks: "Greetings are fellow ponies of Ponyville; I would like to welcome you to this emergency town hall meeting. We will except questions at the end and have to ask you to remain silent during this meeting. This is a very important meeting because we have the three princesses here so we demand your attention please. So I'm going to pass the microphone to the princess to please bow for are princess, Princess Celesta."

Everypony bows for their princess. Celesta walks to the microphone as the ponies lift their heads up.

The princess starts to speak: "Today I am going to talk about the event that happened 2 day earlier. Ponyville was the largest apple producer in Equestria, it was also the nicest town in this country, and this town is a very special because of 6 ponies. All of that was taken away two days earlier. No pony knows why this happened, and maybe we will not know ever in are live time. We cannot worry about that now, we need to rebuild this town. It will cost a lot of money for the kingdom and that's why we have started fundraisers to help pay for the damage. It will be a hard job for all of the ponies in this town, but ones this town is done with rebuilding; it will shine again, any questions?"

One pony raises her hand. The pony was a white body pegasus with a yellow puffy mane, she had the earth as her cutie mark.

"I'm Opal of the Ponyville Weekly; my question to you is what construction and demolition companies are offering to help." She said

"We have companies from Cloudsdale, Las Pegasus, Cantorlot, and Baltimare coming here to help, we also have a local business helping with the cleanup and helping to rebuild." The princess answered "any other questions?"

At that moment a fumier pony drags herself into the building. Everypony looks to see who it was. It was Rainbow Dash; she was all tired and was so weak.

"Rainbow you're ok," the princess said in excitement

Everypony runs up to her with glee.

"I think there's something wrong with her," worried Opal

"Move, step back," said Luna

Princess Celesta walks up to Rainbow and puts her hoof on her. She fells something very strange about her.

"O my," the princess feared

"What's wrong," said Candice

"Rainbow's life energy, it's almost gone, it's like she's almost got killed by a mystical force," said the princess

"Do you think that the mane 6 got there life energy sucked out?" asked Luna

"We don't know that yet we need to ask Rainbow the question."

Celesta raises her horn, her horn shines as bright as the sunlight. She puts her horn on Rainbow's heart. Rainbow opens her eyes and looks around. Celesta is standing right over her.

"Princess?" she wondered

"You're still alive, and that's what matters," said Luna

Rainbow sits up and finds a whole crowd of ponies standing around her.

"Tell me Rainbow, what happened to Twilight and the other?" asked Celesta

"This is very hard to explain but I can tell you is that's everypony had their live energy taken away, their dead," heartbroken Rainbow

Everypony becomes surprised and she said that.

"But how is that possible?" asked Luna

"There was a pony named Stein, and his purpose in life is to become king of Equestria."

Celesta gets a cold felling all of a sudden. Luna, Candice, and Rainbow look at her.

"What's wrong?" Candice asked

"Stein sounds very fumier to me, it's like I know him when he was younger."

"Twilight says that Stein disappeared 25 years ago."

"Now I remember, I visited his school and he walked out of the room right after I talked to him and that's when he disappeared."

"I'm not done princess; he found an orb that has the power to suck the life energy right out of the mane 6 and you, Luna, and Candice.

All of the princesses are shocked by what Rainbow said.

"Do you mean the orb of Elements Rainbow?" asked Celesta

"You know about it princess?" asked Rainbow

"Yes there a legend behind it. It says that anyone that touches it gets its power. About 1000 years ago there was a Changeling war and the Changeling's had created an orb to kill me and Luna. They thought they can use it to take over Equestria but before they could use it we defeated them. So they hide it and make updated it to make it so it also kills the Elements of Harmony. Before Candice's wedding they came up with a plan to find the orb and to use it but they forgot where it was. So it was never found until Stein found it. This tells me that Stein got to it first before the Changelings did. But Stein is using its power for the same thing."

"This is a very dangerous situation," said Rainbow

"I think all we can do is find him before he does even more damage." said Celesta

"I forgot where he was hiding," said Rainbow

"We just need to lay low for now and then we will do something," said Celesta

"Ok," said Rainbow


	5. Chapter 5

When the town meeting was done Rainbow Dash goes to the library to check on a baby dragon named Spike. She also needed to find a way to defeat Stein and the orb it might say it in one of Twilight's books.

"Spike, are you here, it's Rainbow Dash?" she asked

Spike looks at the edge of the stairs and his eye widen.

"Rainbow, you're alive," he said

He rushes downstairs and hugs Rainbow.

"Where Twilight, Rainbow?" he asked

"She's dead Spike, I'm sorry."

Spike starts to cry, "How Rainbow, I lived with her all of my life."

"Her live energy was sucked out of her completely."

Spike gets on his knees with tears still dropping. Princess Celestia and Luna walk into the library.

"Rainbow Dash, Spike come with us to Cantorlot," said Luna

"Where's Cadence?" asked Rainbow

"She had something to do at the Crystal Empire, it was an emergency," Celestia answered

"What's in Canterlot that is so exciting," Spike asked

"We need to remain together plus we have more defenses in Cantorlot," Celestia suggested

"Spike I don't think it's safe to stay here in Ponyville, I don't think that you should be alone," Rainbow thought

"Fine I will come, but you never know if Canterlot is going to lose the battle and then we get taken," Spike thought as he walked toward the royal carriage.

Everypony even Spike walked toward the carriage. Rainbow Dash never written in a real carriage in her life but this was her first time in one. The carriage took off toward Canterlot.

"This is going to be a long fight," she said

The carriage soon landed in front of the castle. It was nightime

"Rainbow Dash?" Princess Luna asked for her attention

"Yes?" Rainbow responded

"Your life energy is not fully returned yet, Celestia and I need you to get a lot of sleep as ones. This is extremely important that you regain all of your energy just in case Stein finds us again," Luna explained

"Ok, right away princess."

Rainbow Dash flies into the castle thrown room. Princess Celestia goes up to one of the guards.

"Get us a bedroom ready for are two guest please," Celestia demanded

"Right away," the guard replied, soon, Rainbow and Spike where being guided to their own bedrooms in one of the highest towers in the castle.

"Enjoy your stay," said the guard

"Thank you," Rainbow replied. Rainbow was really tired; _maybe I need the sleep just to recover my life energy, _she thought. She lays her head down on the pillow and slowly closes her eyes.

Rainbow opens her eyes; she was on a cloud in the middle of no where. The cloud was the softest cloudshe ever felt. It came to her mind that she was dreaming.

_Then a bright glow in front of he, it soon appeared as a purple pony, it soon seemed very fimiley to Rainbow._

_"Twilight," she thought_

_"Hi Rainbow Dash," Twilight reponded_

_"I sall you die, what happened to you?" Rainbow asked_

_"I am dead, I coming to you in a dream. I need to tell you something very important,"she said softly _

_"You sound very seriouse, whats going on?" Rainbow asked_

_"Stein is planning an attack on Canterlot. When you fell asleep the guinera put up the sheld and now the peguessus army is in place right now but Stein got pass them before the sheld was activaed and when Candence went back to the Cystal Kingdom, Stein was attacking the town and he kidnapped her. Candence's life energy was taken completely, she is dead. Stein is now preparing for an attack on the castie and all of Canterlot. You're only hope Rainbow Dash, I'm afrade if Stein wins then he takes over all of Equestria. That's why it's all up to you."_

_"But how can defeat them, I can't do it alone?" Rainbow asked_

_"Spike can help you. Since I'm dead I give you full resposeibility for him," Twilight glady said_

_"But I need you Twilight," Rainbow begged _

_"I will be in your head and in your dreams. We don't have much time to talk anymore, Stein is attacking."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_There was a big glow and everything went black._

Rainbow jolts up from the bed with a big headache. There was a loud bang outside of the castie. Rainbow instanty realized who it was. She looks at the clock; it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Help!" somepony yelled

Rainbow jumps out of bed and flies out of the room and goes into the kitchen. A robot was holding one of the royel chefs. Rainbow attacks the robot with a kick, saving the chef's life.

"Thank you for saving me," he said

"I need to wake up Spike before they attack him to," Rainbow thought

Rainbow Dash flies toward Spike's room. When she walked in Spike was in dreamland. Rainbow jumped on the bed.

"Rarity?" he questioned as he opened his eyes

"The names Rainbow Dash, Spike," Rainbow corrected

"Oops, sorry Rainbow, it's way too early to get up. So I'm going to sleep," Spike said

"Were under attack Spike we need to get out of here!"

"Yeah right," he replied

All of a sudden a loud bang, robots enter the room. Rainbow and Spike were surrounded with them. They were walking downstairs to the throne room and they were not the only ones captured, both princesses were captured too.

Ones they got right next to the princesses, the stallion that was responsible comes out to greet them.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here," Stein said as he gave a grin "Princess Celestia, long time no see. How has this country going for you?"

"Great, why do you ask?" she responded

"We don't have to go through this process. Give me the crown, or I can take away your life."

"Never, I would rather give it to an idiot other then you."

"I had never seen the loyalty one in 3 days. I see you have all of your life energy back,"

"You can't have my life energy ever," Rainbow demanded

"We will see about that," Stein laughed

Stein brings out the orb of elements.

"Listen Rainbow, save yourself; don't let Stein get the crown," Princess Celestia yelled

"Got it," Rainbow bravely said

Rainbow grabs Spike and flies toward the crown.

"Stop them, before they get away!" Stein commanded the robots

Rainbow grabs the crown and flies toward the window. Robots start to fly after her. Spike holds on tight.

"How are we going to get away from the robots Rainbow," Spike asked

"Just hold on tight. I have this under control."

Rainbow attempts to fly faster in an upwards angle. She was able to get a Mach cone forming. Spike soon realizes what she's going to do.

BOOM! A loud bang with tremendous force and a rainbow circle behind her spread out over Canterlot. The force was strong enough to destroy the robots following behind her.

"You did it, a sonic rainboom" Spike yelled

"Spike were going to hide for now and lay back until we figure out a way to beat Stein,"

"He's too powerful how are we going to defeat him?" Spike asked

"We will find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash and Spike go into a forest outside of Canterlot. There they set up camp for the night.

"So I never seen the princess' crown up close before," Spike said

"Me neither,"

They both looked at the crown. Stein has Luna's crown but he does not have complete control over Equestria.

The diamond on the front of the crown was loose. Spike tries to fix the diamond but it fell out. Inside was a note. Spike opens the note and reads it out loud.

_Dear Rainbow Dash_

_I was suspecting that Stein could kill me and Luna. So this is why I'm writing this letter. Since I will die I need somepony to take over Equestria for me. And this is why I'm passing the crown to you. I want you to take over the county and I think right now that nopony knows who is in control right now. Taking care of the nation is a very hard task. But I think you can handle it._

_Good Luck_

_Signed_  
_Celestia_  
_P.S. I put a spell on the sun and the moon so you don't need to figure out how to rise it._

Rainbow becomes excited, "Me ruler of Equestria? I must be dreaming."

"I'm happy for you Rainbow or should I call you Princess Dash?" Spike bowed as he asked

"This must be the best day of my life."

Spike yawned, "I think I'm going to call it a night,"

Rainbow laid down, "OK then, I guess I better get some sleep too. Goodnight Spike." Both of them fell asleep with nothing to fear.

_"Well congrats on becoming the princess Rainbow Dash." Rainbow wake up hearing voices, the voice sounded really familiar to her._

_"Twilight is that you?" Rainbow wondered_

_"Hi again Rainbow, I was watching you when the princesses died. Nopony knows, who is the ruler of Equestria. You are the ruler of Equestria now. The Princess trust you enough to rule. I just taked to Princess Luna's ghost and she said said that I need to give you my magic."_

_"What do you mean your magic Twilight?" Rainbow asked_

_"You will be able to use magic and understand the spells in the books with unicorn powers."_

_"How can I use it?"_

_"Use your hooves. I will also giving you the magic of the princesses or alicorn magic. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia gave me their powers to give to you. Remember that with great power come a great responsibility. You should only use it for emergencies. So whenever Stein attacks is probably a great time to use it."_

_Twilight uses her magic and she makes a orb and levitated over to Rainbow. Rainbow becomes one with the starts to disappear "You're the only one that can save us and you have the power now."_

_Twilight disappears as the sunrise came into view. It felt like Rainbow was out of her body. She was just waking up. Everything went black._

She wakes on the grass below her and slowly stretched her legs.

"I wish I had a map. It could be useful," Rainbow said wondering where she was. She decided to fly up and look around, she flapped her wings and raised up toward the sky. She flew to the nearest cloud and looked around. In the distance there was a ocean. She looked closely and found a city in the distance. She was looking at the biggest city in Equestria, Manehattan. She was only 30 miles away. She looked back at the mountain Canterlot sat. There was smoke coming out of the town. The Capital city was completely destroyed. She looked to the south of Manehattan. There sat Baltamare. She could not see it but she knew where it was. She looked back at Canterlot's direction and thinks.

"Rainbow Dash, what do you want to do for breakfast?" Spike said as his stomach grumbled.

"We are going to Las Pegasus," Rainbow said.

"WHAT? We are closer to Manehattan than anything else. Why go to Las Pegasus?" Spike asked.

"Stein must have seen us go this way so he will be attacking the east cities hoping I will turn up in one of them. That's why we are going west so we don't have to keep running."

"But can we just please go there just to get breakfast?" Spike asked.

"No, we have to go. Do you want to risk being killed by Stein," Rainbow said. Spike thinks about it.

"Fine, lets go then. But when we get there, I need to eat."

Spike jumps on Rainbows back and so they both lifted in the air. They flew across the mountain and looked at the city of Canterlot. The town was completely destroyed. Fires raged across the town. The castle was destroyed in pieces. Rainbow looks back a Ponyville. It seemed like it was slowly rebuilding but stopped. For some reason the whole country has stopped running, maybe because all of the princesses are dead. Rainbow thinks, Will the Changelings take over?

They soon flew across the desert in the west. And soon Rainbow and Spike started hearing voices calling their names.

"Do you hear something?" Rainbow asked.

"I did," Spike asked.

"RAINBOW DASH, SPIKE!" said a familiar pony. Rainbow looked to find a pony that came from Ponyville.

"Opal, what are you doing here?" Rainbow asked

"I have something to say to you and Spike. It's very important," Opal said with a sureose face.

Rainbow Dash lands on the ground.

"I've been looking all over for you guys, Equestria has completely stopped. Nothing is running anymore. The whole country is now unincorporated territory. Equestria is gone," Opal said.

"No it's not Opal, look what I have," Rainbow flashes the crown and the letter. Opal reads the letter and bows.

"I'm sorry… Princess… but nopony knows you're the leader of Equestria,"

"Well I hope to keep it like that. I also have the power to do magic," Rainbow said

"I wish I can do magic," Opal said.

"Hey Opal, where do you think we are?" Rainbow asked.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" said a voice. A unicorn threatens them by pointing her horn at them.

Rainbow Dash, Opal, and Spike freeze in place

"I'm sorry for being here. We can leave and forget about this," Opal said.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DON'T MOVE," said the unicorn. The unicorn throws a ball. It land right in the middle of them. Smoke comes out of the ball. Opal and Spike passes out. Rainbow tries to hold her breath but still fainted because lack of air.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash wakes up on a bed. She was tied up in ropes. Her mouth was taped closed. She couldn't see.

A voice called out from somewhere "Why are you here?

Rainbow couldn't reponed because she couldn't speak. They pull the tape off of her mouth.

"Please, we mean no harm, we promiss."

"Then why do you have the princesses' crown?" They asked.

Rainbow hears Spike. "The princess gave the crown to us. Rainbow Dash is the new leader of Equestria. "

Opal speaks "Please just let us go, we promiss that we won't botter you again!"

"I need to try and defeat Stein. We took the crown before Stern did," Rainbow explained.

Everything was quit for ten seconds then a voice called out saying "Take the blind folds off." A few seconds later Rainbow's blind fold was taken off. She was in a white room. There was a window. Inside the window was another room.

"Where are we?" Rainbow asked.

"Welcome to "Area 51". A super secret Equestrian Government base," one pony said. "Princess, I'm glad you're here,"

"Princess?" Rainbow questioned but soon realized she was the ruler.

"Princess Dash, here is something you need to know about the "Orb of Elements" this is only classified your eyes and ears only," the pony said. "Come with me please," the pony walked out the door. Rainbow followed him untle they stopped.

"I want you to here the legeined under this orb. Here is a sercret," the pony starts telling a story.

A long time ago in ancit Equestria there where the two princesses. Celestia and Luna as you my guess. Then there where the changelings. Queen Chrisalas wanted a way to get rid of Celestia and Luna. So that was when the orb was created. It was only used to suck the life energy of the princesses. Dering the changeling war dering the final battle it was held up. Life energy poured out of the two princess. But it wasn't powerful anofe. The changelings where defeated. The queen soon updated it so they will attack 1000 years later that the Elements or Harmony had no chance to defeat them. But only by legend says, loyalty will defeat it.

"That means you are the chosen one. You are the only one who can save Equestria," The pony said.

Rainbow smiled, "I just can't believe that I'm the only one left."

"The Princess is going to be proud from above. Do you have any magic powers?" he asked.

"Yes, the princesses and Twilight gave me there powers," Rainbow answered.

"I need to teach you how to do magic. Its very important that you know this," the pony said showing his horn. "The secret for doing magic is focusing. You must focus your magic ."

Rainbow went into deep focus. She felt something completely different. Then there was an explosion. Rainbow hit the back wall.

"Are you o… AAA a horn," the pony surprised.

Rainbow touched her head. There was a horn sticking out.

"Rainbow, you are now a Alicorn. Maybe because your body has princess magic in it," the pony explained

" Awesome!" Rainbow tried out her magic. She levitated a ball.

"Good job. I think your ready for some extreme training," the pony said.

The pony put Opal and Spike in extreme training with Rainbow. They mainly tight them how to fight if they where going to go against Stein.

"I want to say real quick that once you come back, you will become are princess and the country will be saved."

"Thanks for training us." Opal smiled.

"Remember, use them wisely its very important,"The pony said.

"Thanks, let's go," Rainbow crashed threw the ceiling. Spike jumped on Opals back and they flew out.

They flew over the desert and then into Las Pegasus.

"Wow what a beautiful site," Spike said dreamily.

"I know, I can't wait tell we finally get something in are stomachs," Rainbow said licking her lips.

"I never ate breakfast this morning. The town was woken by Stern and his robot army. I was one of the ponies to escape," Opal started shivering.

"I hope everypony's ok. For some reason I think that we will be attacked in Las Pegasus," Rainbow thought.

"I hope not!" Spike demanded.

The crew landed on the big city. They had breakfast in a small diner just right outside of town. Rainbow got flapjacks, Spike got hash browns, and Opal got a salad because she wanted to stay healthy. The crew soon trotted out of the diner when they were full.

"I'm stuffed," Spike said rubbing his tummy.

"Me too," Rainbow landed on the ground.

"You pony's should have gotten a salad!" Opal wasn't full. She felt better and alive.

"No pony eats healthy anymore," Rainbow calmed.

"Pfff, yeah right," Opal laughed.

Then there was a big explosion. The ground started to shake. Ships circled the area. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get away this time.

Balls lower from the ships. The balls circle the group and captured them. Is this the end.


End file.
